


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Logan was born in 1988 according to the medical file Max got her hands on and Tony was 32 at the end of season 1, making him 16 when Logan was born.

Tony had heard about the legendary Eyes Only, and though he could never admit such openly, admired the brave reporter's work. That was why after he had been arrested, Tony ensured he would be the one in charge of the interrogation. He didn't trust anyone else enough not to kill him. Well except for Abby and McGee, but they were busy dissecting the computers of one Logan Cale, aka Eyes Only.

Tony was expecting the man to be about his own age, someone that had been a journalist long before the pulse. He wasn't expecting Eyes Only to be so young. Or to look exactly like him. And by the shocked look on Logan Cale's face, he wasn't expecting that either.

"Who are you?" the younger man says, momentarily forgetting he's a prisoner.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Mr. Cale, and you're not exactly in a position to be asking questions. Not when almost every other person that works for this agency wants your head on a silver platter. Literally."

"DiNozzo," Logan repeats, having blocked out everything else Tony said. "My mother mentioned a DiNozzo family once. Apparently my father saved her from the disgrace they caused her. Always had the feeling that had something to do with me. Never did quite fit in with the stuffiness of the Cale family.

Tony can't help but be intrigued and despite his better judgement wants to know more about just where Eyes Only came from. "Your mother had you young?"

"She was nineteen."

Tony looks down at the file in his hand and does the math in his head. Veronica turned nineteen the year Logan was born and with the way she was suddenly sent away... "Who was your mother?" he asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

"Veronica Cale. Her maiden name was McAllister."

"Holy shit," Tony mutters. Logan Cale was his son.


End file.
